Gold Eyes Haunt the Soul
by Anime Cat1
Summary: AU: In this world there are only the hunters or the huntees. Vampires rule this world and its up to a few people to try to stop them. I suck at sums.


Disclaimer: AC: All right I am going to say this once, I OWN SAIYUKI. Taa daa! *notices the Saiyuki gang holding their weapons with thousands of lawyers behind them.*  
It was a joke. He he he eh err. Fine!!! I don't own Saiyuki. All though I can dream of owning it just like all of the random anime fans out here in this world.  
  
Hakkai: Now, was that so hard to do AC.  
  
AC: yeah  
  
Goku: Here AC have a roll.  
  
AC: Sank you. Oh, on with the story. *eats the roll*  
  
Gold Eyes Haunt the Soul.  
  
He wandered admissibly in the darkness of night. His sandaled feet rubbed against the rocky terrain of the moonlit surroundings. Violet eyes searched every where looking for the caller of the unknown voice. The bright moonlight shown on the mountain tops giving them an eerie and pale remembrance. The bitter night's wind blew his blond bangs into his eyes causing him to swat them to the sides. His footsteps halted as the voice spoke again.  
  
"Help me. I want out."  
  
This caused the teen to pull out his silver cross from under his black shirt. He looked everywhere trying to find the owner of that annoying voice. The wind started to blow in the opposite direction as he began his ascend on the mountain. His tiny ponytail tickled the back of his pale neck.  
  
"Wind changed directions." The boy said, "Something evil's coming."  
  
"I'm alone."  
  
Remembering all of his vampire teachings from his deceased master, he pulled out his trusted Smith and Wesson gun. He kept the gun out listening to the night's air for the voice. The voice was getting louder.  
  
He reached an opening on the mountains. He hastily shoved off his sandals to remove the stones and sand. Forming a small sand pile from his sandals, he placed them back on only to hear the same voice scream out directly behind him.  
  
"Want out. Alone for soo long." Peering into the cave, he could detect a hint of gold that flashed from the moonlight. Groaning to himself, he ventured onward. He stopped when the cave seemed to have formed prison bars from the ceiling to the floor. Ancient fudas were placed all around the "prison". They were brown and some were withering up from decay, but their spell was still in effect.  
  
He placed his hands on the bars of stone to get a better look of the mysterious voice. There in the darkness laid a boy. This boy was lying on his side with his legs curled up, his hands were at his head, and he made a soft snoring noise. His eyes fluttered open and his gold eyes gazed around his usual surroundings but there was a different smell in the air.  
  
Awaking to his senses he finally noticed the blonde that stood outside his cell. His gold eyes never left the cold violet ones. He sat there watching the blonde hair and violet eye male standing in the night.  
  
"You're annoying. Quit calling me."  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" His voice was rusty from not talking to anyone for so long.  
  
"You have been calling me. It's really quite annoying so quit it." His violet eyes started to soften as he noticed how lonely and pathetic the gold ones looked.  
  
"Instead I guess I'll set you free. Since I don't see any other way." He reached his pale hand to reach the tan one and the chains broke to debris.  
  
His gold eyes were wide with surprise. I'm free. I can see the sun again. No more darkness. His eyes searched his savior. Nothing beyond the normal. He had blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing sandals with tight black pants and a white robe over his torso. His gold eyes stopped with fear as he noticed a small red dot on the other's forehead.  
  
A Sanzo?? No he can't be one or else he wouldn't have helped me. He is trained to kill my kind.  
  
He smirked to reveal his fangs. His eyes silted as he smiled his toothy smile. He followed the Sanzo out of the mountain range and back to the camp. Sanzo watched as the younger one clung to his steps. It was getting rather annoying.  
  
"Hey kid. Do you have a name?"  
  
"Umm," the gold eyes held a strain of concentration, "It's Goku. Yeah that's it. I'm Goku."  
  
"SANZO!!!" cried another voice. This unknown action caused Goku to run into the forests.  
  
Sanzo turned to the voice's owner only to find, Rikudo.*  
  
"What are you doing here?" completely oblivious to Goku's disappearance.  
  
Rikudo just stared at Sanzo and replied, "They were going to have a huge search party come after you if I didn't drag your ass back to the temple."  
  
"Well at least I solved one thing today." Sanzo mumbled.  
  
They walked back to the temple were a local farm was next to it. It was ironic for the cattle farm to be next to the temple of holy vampire slayers. Well actually they were weak slayers. Only Sanzo and Rikudo had the strength to beat off vampires.  
  
"Goku you can." Sanzo realized Goku was not following them anymore. "Where did he go?"  
  
Sanzo listened to his surroundings as Rikudo walked ahead. Rikudo turned around to Sanzo and said, "Lose something there."  
  
"No." His eyes still scanned the area as he walked back to the temple.  
  
=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=  
  
Sanzo awoke to the bright blinding sunlight that appeared through his window. Annoyed by it he shielded his eyes with his blanket. Sounds of gasps were coming through his walls. Knowing he would not get his sleep, Sanzo walked out of his room and to the location of the gasps.  
  
His eyes widened with shock as the neighborhood cattle were all slaughtered. He jumped over the fence very casually and inspected the nearest cattle. The cattle's skin was ripped opened with all its blood drained. Sanzo looked at the rest of the field. All the cattle were just like the next one. In the far corner of the field, Sanzo could make out the appearance of Goku's. Goku stood in the dark with dark smuges all over his clothing. He was waving at Sanzo and mouthed Thank you. Goku jumped back into the forests again.  
  
TBC  
  
AC:I know that Sanzo left the temple right after he became a Sanzo but I added him there to make the story float. Thank you for all of my muses out there. *Grabs Omi and Goku*  
  
Omi: (  
  
Goku: *eating food*  
  
AC: Please review. Please also be nice this was the first time I have ever wrote a Saiyuki fic and ever let anyone read it. Be nice Ja Ne 


End file.
